


Dating Cedric The Sorcerer Would Include

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Dating Cedric The Sorcerer Would Include

Cedric The Sorcerer from Sofia The First Headcannons please.  
\- Cedric would love you right from the start. Something about you just drew him in, making his entire world change as you entered it.   
\- But he wouldn’t be able to talk to you. hes far too shy and you’re too perfect. Hed rather save himself the embarrassment. He’s polite to you, never mean or cruel, but you would be sure he didn’t care for you.   
\- He always noticed when you were around. And felt his heart flutter when he heard your laugh, no matter what it was.   
\- He wanted to keep his distance, assuming it was better to pine in silence than get close and be rejected.   
\- But, one evening, he hears you speaking to someone and saying how you were struggling to sleep.  
\- He would rush to make you a potion to help you sleep and when he saw you next, he would give it to you. although he didn’t word it right.   
“A sleeping potion?” You would ask. “Doesn’t that make you sleep forever?”   
He would immediately feel the swell of embarrassment. What a creep he must look like.   
“no, no, no.” He stammered over the words. “Its to help you drift off. The effects last no more than 8 hours to help you get a restful night.”   
But he would have sunken back into himself, assuming you wouldn’t want to potion.   
\- “you’re sure?” you ask, stepping closer to him again but he backed away a little, nodding nonetheless. “Well, I trust you then.”   
\- When you take the potion, you’ll press a soft kiss to his cheek.   
\- His reaction would tell you everything you needed to know about his feelings for you.   
\- Cedrics eyes shut, his mouth slightly open and his cheeks pink. That wasn’t the reaction of someone who felt nothing for another.   
\- But he was far to shy to start anything there. Instead, he would retreat away, smiling like an idiot.   
\- Most night, you came to him for the sleeping potion, even long after you actually needed them.   
\- Cedric prayed you would come every night, to the point he found himself unable to concentrate on anything other than listening out for your footsteps.   
\- Even after he made the potion, you would stay and talk to him.   
\- Eventually, you knew you wanted to tell him how you felt.   
“Cedric? Is this defiantly a sleeping potion?” You asked one evening, a small blush on your cheek as you walked up to him, nodding to the freshly made potion.   
“Of course.” He nodded rapidly.   
“you’re sure you haven’t been slipping me something else?” You ask, standing right in front of him, your hands now resting on his chest. You could feel his head hammering in his chest.   
“L-l-like what?” He stammered.   
“Like a love potion?” You whispered, looking up at him through your eyelashes.   
\- Cedric felt his whole world slow as he stared down at you in bewilderment and a slight amount of hope.   
“I think im falling in love with you, Cedric.” You confessed; your cheeks red as you bite down on your lower lip.   
\- But Cedrics confession was more full force.   
“I love you.” He said, the words leaving his lips before he could stop them. He had vowed he would never let anything know the deep feelings he held for you. but in a low candle light? You were so beautiful and with the words that had fell from your lips. He couldn’t help it.   
\- From then on, you were his.   
\- He isn’t used to this. To having someone to love and love him in return. But he tried. Dear god, did he try. He wanted to prove himself to you, show you that he was a good partner and lover.   
\- He wasn’t a selfish lover. In fact, he worshiped you like a goddess. He was so thankful and grateful that he had you.   
\- And when you return that love and desire, it would make his mind spin. If you pleasured him, he would be in heaven, never wanting to leave the moment.   
\- Certainly sex on his desks as he fulfils his own fantasies.   
\- At first, he was sure you would want to keep it all a secret. After all, who would want others to know they were dating him? But you seemed happy and… proud when you told people.   
\- All the children awing when you walked by with your arm linked in his own, cuddling into his shoulder.


End file.
